Christmas again
by Virny90
Summary: It's Christmas again and Reno's not happy about it. What will happen that changes his mood?


Shit. Fucking Christmas again.

That had been the very first thought as Reno had woken up. Now he was staying in the giant lobby of ShinRa, watching from the darkness as Rude, his partner, greeted two young girls, an old woman and man who resembled Rude a lot, speaking of the body build. It hadn't been Reno's intension to stare or to stay hidden in a corner while watching. But … somehow it didn't feel right to interupt the family greetings. Rude had never talked much about his family … so Reno thought they lived far away or Rude had broken the contact.

Reno heard them laugh and watched Rude smile, a true smile. He couldn't explain why, but suddelny he felt the slight hints of jealousy. H-He always thought he was the only one Rude gave his real smile to. The red haired man sat down on the couch, the energy to keep standing had left him. His thoughts usually were full of the hatred he kept againgst Christmas at this time of year. His face became a pained expression as he remembered the reason why he hated Christmas and every other family occasions.

He remembered the time when he had hungered in the dirty slums of Midgar, with little more than a oversized shirt on his cold body.  
He remembered how his tired blue eyes had grown big at the sight of the giant Christmas tree in the middle of the marketplace. Fuck. How he had wished to be a fucking ordinary kid that was sitting at the foot of his own damn tree with lots of presents. He had watched the people with their shopping bags and children at hand. And he had had nothing, expect the dirt in his face and the knowledge that he'll never have a real Christmas just like he wished himself.

Reno shook his head. Despite that this time was over the memories still hurt. Rude knew of his past but not of his feelings he had had back then. He snorted. Well, he wasn't actually the "Let-me-tell-you-my-feelings" – person. The slamming of a car door let him look up. Rude's family sat in the silver Mercedes that started the engine and vanished in the snow flurry.

Reno sighed and sat up. He didn't want to go home … to his empty apartment. Slowly he made his way upstairs to his and Rude's office. No one said that he couldn't do some paperwork on Christmas. When he reached the 4th floor he was met by dead silence and darkness. Everyone had gone home. He sighed again and opened his office door….

… and stopped dead in his tracks. There on his desk was a small package, wrapped in a red ribbon. He blinked in confusion and he felt his heart racing against his chest. What the hell…at first he stayed at the door, thinking that it might be a misunderstanding and that someone had placed it on the wrong desk … but just then he spotted his name written neatly on the package. Reno moved to his desk and picked it up. It wasn't heavy and fitted perfectly in his palm. Who had send him a present? And when? He remembered staying in his office all day. With slightly shaky hands he losened the ribbon and opened the package. With awe he looked at his present, unable to avert the goosebumps stretching over his skin. In his hand he held a middle sized snow globe. But that wasn't what catched Reno's eye. The two figures inside were holding hands and were in the middle of a snow covered city. The slightly smaller figure had red hair and the taller one was bald and wore fucking shades….

Shit. He let go the breath that was kept inside is lungs.

"I hope you like it, took a few days to make it", a low voice suddenly spoke uo behind him. Reno looked up to watch Rude's reflection in the big window. His Partner stood tall as ever in his door way, his gloved hands rested at his sides but his tie was loose. Reno turned, still the snow globe in his hands and gave Rude a confused look. 

"I-I don't understand, yo…what is this all about?" He pointed at the present, "and what's with your family?" Rude gave no answer but stepped right in front of Reno and lay his bigger hand atop of the snow globe.  
"They have been here in Midgar for three days. What you saw was a goodbye, they are leaving for Junon." If Reno wasn't already confused he would have been now. He gulped. Could he hope that…

"So….um…you are staying here for Christmas?" Rude looked at him throuh his shades and once more Reno cursed them 'cause he couldn't meet his partner's eyes. Rude just stared at him some hard seconds and slowly shook his head. The glimmer of hope in Reno's eyes vanished and his hand held the snow globe even harder. He tried not to show his disappointment and instead forced a grin. He felt the other hand on his snow globe gone and Reno wanted to turn around to place it on his desk but just then he felt the missing hand on his cheek, warm and comforting.

"I'm not staying here Ren, I'm staying with you." Reno stared at him as if he was dense and then….laughed.

"Gods Rude, I swear I heard you saying you want to stay with me over Christmas! You see that's the result for your muttering all the time!"

"Reno…"

"My head must have mixed up things and produced that sentence of yours, I swear, yo, maybe I shouldn't go to clubs all the time!"

"LISTEN Reno, for Shiva's sake!"

That shut Reno up. Rude had neary…shouted?

"You heard right, I want to spend Christmas with you, and now stop babbling, you're making me all giddy." 

Rude took the snow globe from his hand and even removed his shades. Reno stared wide eyed at him until he felt the warm hand returning to his cheek. He lowered his eyelashes, savoring the feeling of the warmth and Rude's body heat against his skin.

"But why?"

He didn't a stright answer instead he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. Reno sighed happily and deepened the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Ren", mumbled Rude between the kisses. Reno only wrapped his arms around the taller man and grinned; that was definitively the best Christmas he ever had and he had gotten something much better than a small snow globe…


End file.
